1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refuse compactors and in particular to means for supporting the refuse container during the compacting operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,052 of Einar O. Engebretsen, a refuse compactor is disclosed utilizing a flexible container for holding the refuse during the compacting operation. A movable plate is disposed outwardly of a side or bottom wall of the container and is manually retracted therefrom upon completion of the compacting operation to facilitate removal of the container. In one form, movement of the plate member is cam actuated. In another form movement is controlled by a linkage system.
In another form, the plate form is slidably positioned. In a further form, a rubber pad is positioned beneath the plate member for moving the container upwardly upon completion of the compacting operation.
Leonard J. Martiniak, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,399, shows another form of means for breaking adhesion between a refuse container and the compacted load of refuse therein. The container includes a movable wall portion adapted to move a limited distance laterally as it is moved upwardly by the removal of the compacted refuse therefrom. A lifting band encircles the refuse within the receptacle for use in withdrawing the compacted load and effecting the desired movement of the movable wall portion.
Einar O. Engebretsen further shows, in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,636, a movable backup plate which is shiftable outwardly from the wall of the liner by means of a manually pivotable bail. The linear comprises a sectional liner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,295, also of Einar O. Engebretsen, he discloses a refuse compactor having an interlock automatically actuated by initial downward movement of the compacting ram to lock the drawer receptacle in aligned position beneath the ram.